


Maskarade

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione receives an invitation to a masked ball that leads to a series of unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG overall with some slight adult content in chapter one (nothing explicit)  
> Timeline: Two years after Deathly Hallow

The green and silver paper fell as her hand flew up to cover her gasp. As she watched the owl fly away, the voice repeated the words she had read just seconds before. She stomped on the invitation, attempting to silence the familiar voice. After several long seconds of silence, she sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

“It’s not possible.” Hermione took a deep breath. “It can’t be him.” Her hand shook as she reached out and picked up the invitation to the masked ball. Her eyes moved across the word once more. She recognized the handwriting as well as she had recognized the voice. If the invitation had been from anyone else, and if the location of the ball was anywhere else, she wouldn’t even hesitate to accept.

She knew that Harry and Ron would tell her not to go, but they didn’t understand. They couldn’t understand.

**********

Hermione stood with Ginny and Luna and looked into the grave.

“That’s not him,” Ginny said.

“Who do you think it was?” Luna asked.

“He was a Death Eater,” Hermione said. “I remember seeing him while searching for Horcruxes.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” Ginny said.

“Of course it does,” Luna said. “He knew he was going to die. Perhaps he used Polyjuice potion and the Imperius Curse so he could escape.”

Hermione sighed. “None of that matters now. What’s important is that he’s alive and wants to see me.”

“You need new robes,” Ginny said.

“And a mask,” Luna said.

“Let’s go before I change my mind,” Hermione said.

**********

Hermione shivered as she stared at the gates to the Malfoy mansion. She almost dropped the invitation as she held it out to be inspected. The House Elf took it from her and motioned for her to proceed through the gates.

As she walked to the entrance of the mansion, she ran her hand over her hair to check that the spell was still keeping her hair under control. If the spell were to quit working, everyone would know who she was. She already felt like she was walking into enemy territory, she didn’t need more complications.

She noticed the Malfoys as soon as she walked in the door. Even hidden behind masks, they were still unmistakable. No one carried themselves the way a Malfoy did.

Slowly, she moved through the crowd, trying to see if she recognized anyone else. After a few minutes she gave up. Draco and his parents were the only ones she recognized. At least no one seemed to know who she was. She was thankful she decided against the red robes. The basic black she chose would help her blend in with the crowd. Now she just needed to find the man who invited her.

Before she could begin her search of the crowd, someone took her by the arm and swept her out onto the dance floor. As she danced, she was taken back to her fourth year at Hogwarts, and she remembered the rush of emotions she felt as she had danced with Viktor Krum. This was a bit different. It was a formal dance that was obviously meant to give each person the chance to dance with multiple people. She lost count of the number of men she danced with, and when the music stopped, she found herself in the arms of Severus Snape.

She gasped as he held her close. He spun her around as a the music started again. This song was faster and she found herself out of breath quickly. When the music stopped this time, Snape led her off the dance floor. Several times, she tried to talk to him, but she couldn’t catch her breath enough to get even one word out.

“Come with me,” he said as he pulled her outside. The sun was just setting, and shadows covered most of the garden. The few candles that were lit just served to make more shadows. Snape pulled her deep into the shadows and pushed her against the side of the building.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Snape put a finger on her lips and leaned close. “Don’t speak unless you want me to stop,” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. “Do you understand?”

She nodded, afraid to make any sound.

As his hands glided over her hips to lift her robes, she let her mind wander back to the time when she had learned Snape’s secret. After piecing together that he was the Half Blood Prince, she confronted him. He confided in her and shared all his secrets. They spent many hours alone talking. She didn’t much remember what they discussed, but she did remember the sound of his voice and how they had become friends. After the death of Dumbledore, she was the only one he trusted. They sent secret messages to each other. When she believed he had died, she felt that her world had ended.

Now he was here, he was alive, and he was giving her pleasure she had never thought possible.

In the distance, she heard voices. Her heartbeat quickened as she heard them getting closer.

“They can’t see us,” Snape whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. Still, he quickened his pace.

The voices grew closer, and she could hear their footfalls on the garden path. Knowing they could be discovered at any moment both excited and terrified her. She pushed away the terror and focused on the excitement and pleasure, and soon she was crashing over the edge. She gasped and felt Snape’s mouth finally close over hers. He kissed her wildly as he emptied himself inside her. 

A moment later he pushed away from her, straightening his robes. His smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. “This never happened,” he said before he turned and strode away.

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stumbled in her rush to get to the gates and away from the Malfoy mansion. As she struggled to get to her feet, she felt a hand on her arm. She grabbed her wand and looked up - right into the face of Draco Malfoy. She sighed as she lowered her wand and let him help her to her feet.

“You all right?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I need to leave.”

“Granger? Is that you?” he asked as he led her through the garden. “I didn’t know you were invited.”

“I was invited by . . . by . . .” She took a deep, shaky breath. “It must have been a mistake. I shouldn’t have come. I just want to go home.”

Draco nodded.

They walked in silence to the gates where Hermione thanked Draco before Disapparating.

**********

Hermione had almost cried herself to sleep when she heard the pounding on the door. Her throat was raw, but she managed to ask, “Who is it?”

“It’s Ginny. Are you all right? I just received the strangest owl from Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione stumbled to the door and opened it. “Draco sent you an owl?”

“Draco told me to come see you,” Ginny said as she handed Hermione the note.

      _Hermione Granger just left the Masked Ball. She will be home soon.  
      You should go see her. She needs a friend tonight. -- Draco Malfoy_

“Why would Draco send me an owl? What happened at the Ball?” She followed Hermione to the sofa. “What happened tonight?”

Hermione sank onto the sofa next to Ginny. “He was there.”

“Draco?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. Snape was there.”

“I thought you wanted to see him. You were so excited.”

“I was, and I thought I wanted to see him. It’s just . . .” Suddenly Hermione stood and walked towards her bedroom. “I need to get out of these robes.”

Ginny stood and followed her. “Hermione! What happened to your robes? They’re filthy and ripped. Did someone attack you? Did Draco do this?” She spun Hermione around and looked her in the eyes. “What happened?”

“It wasn’t Draco. It was Snape . . . but he didn’t attack me.” Hermione pushed away from Ginny and started tearing at her robes. “It was nice at first. We danced, and he took me outside.” She threw her robes into the fireplace and grabbed the first robes she could reach. “Then we . . . I mean he and I . . . We . . .” She gave Ginny a pleading look as she dressed herself.

“Oh!” Ginny said. “Outside?”

Hermione nodded.

“Is that what happened to your robes?” Ginny asked as she walked with Hermione back to the sofa.

“Not all of it,” Hermione said quietly.

“I don’t understand. If you enjoyed yourself, then why are you so upset now?”

Hermione took a moment to blow her nose. “Because when we finished, he acted like it had never happened and just left me standing there all alone.” She looked down and saw the mask she’d worn lying on the floor. With a wave of her wand, she turned it to dust. “I fell and my robes were torn when I tried to run out of there. Draco saw me and helped me.”

“Where is he now?” Ginny asked. “I’ll kill him. He can’t do that to you.”

“He’s at the Malfoy mansion, but you can’t get in without an invitation.”

Ginny stood and pulled out her wand. “I’ll get Draco to invite me since it seems he’s our friend now.”

“Ginny, don’t,” Hermione said.

“Why not? He deserves it.”

Hermione stood and grabbed Ginny’s hand. “You’ll be killed. You can’t fight him. Besides, even if we both went, we wouldn’t be able to kill him. Please, just stay here with me.”

They stared at each other for a long time before Ginny put her wand away. “All right, but he needs to answer for what he did to you.”

“He will,” Hermione said. “But I don’t want to lose one of my best friends in the process. Now, promise me you won’t go after him when I fall asleep.”

Ginny sighed. “I promise.”

**********

The smell of fresh brewed tea woke Hermione. She threw off her covers and walked out to the sofa. Ginny was sipping a cup of tea. “Good morning,” Hermione said.

“It’s actually afternoon now,” Ginny said as she refilled her teacup and poured one for Hermione.

“Oh.” Hermione sat down and took the cup of tea. She didn’t sip it right away but sat and enjoyed the aroma for a few minutes.

“Are you all right?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know. Hermione sipped her tea. “Ginny, what am I going to do now?”

Before she could answer, an owl flew in and dropped a note in Ginny’s lap. She set her tea down and opened it. “It’s from mum. She wants everyone over for supper tonight. It seems she’s lonely since we all moved out. She wants to do this every week starting tonight.”

“You go without me,” Hermione said as she sank deeper into the sofa cushions. I don’t want to see anyone.”

“That’s exactly why you need to go.”

**********

Hermione was glad that Ginny forced her to go to the family suppers. She did feel better when she was surrounded by friends. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be around them this week, but she had promised Ginny and Luna. Besides, she thought, if I don’t go, everyone will worry and come looking for me.

She Apparated into the Weasley kitchen and was greeted by Molly. “Hermione, you’re here early. Is everything all right, dear?”

Even as she shook her head and tried to say no, she fell into Molly’s arms and started to cry. “I don’t know what to do.”

Molly walked her into the other room and sat her on the sofa. “Ginny! Get down here.”

“Coming,” Ginny said from above them.

Hermione listened to Ginny walk down the stairs as she tried to catch her breath.

“What happened?” Ginny asked as she sat down.

Molly handed her a handkerchief, and she blew her nose before answering. “I just came from seeing Poppy. She told me . . .” She blew her nose again. “I’m pregnant, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh dear,” Molly said.

“Poppy said it’s still early, and I have plenty of time to make a decision.”

“Shouldn’t you talk to the father?” Molly asked.

“I can’t talk to him, “ Hermione whispered. “I don’t know where he is, and all my owls have returned with my letters unopened.”

“Who is he, dear?” Molly asked. “We can help you find him.”

Before Hermione could respond, she heard voices in the kitchen. Molly walked to the kitchen. “Luna, you can come in. The rest of you stay out. Hermione is having a bad day and doesn’t need the lot of you crowding around her.”

Hermione looked at the group waiting in the kitchen as she blew her nose once more. “It’s all right. They’ll find out eventually.”

“All right,” Molly said.

Hermione waited until Luna, Harry, Ron, George, and Arthur came into the room and sat down before she spoke. She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.” She heard several gasps. “The father is . . .” She shook her head. “You should know that . . .”

Ginny rescued her. “Severus Snape is still alive, and . . .”

Hermione couldn’t listen as Ginny told everyone the story. When she finished, everyone tried to talk at once. The voices were overwhelming, and Hermione’s head spun. Soon, she bolted for the door, fell to her knees outside, and threw up. She felt someone wipe her forehead with a cool, wet cloth and hold her hair out of the way.

“I need water,” Hermione mumbled. Almost immediately a glass of water appeared in front of her. She took a few slow sips. “Thank you.” She stood and let Molly help her back to the sofa.

“All right now. Everybody out,” Molly said. “Hermione needs to rest, and I need help in the kitchen.”

As everyone grumbled their assent and marched into the kitchen, Hermione lay down. Molly patted her shoulder. “You just rest and call if you need anything.” 

Hermione nodded. For a while, she listened to the sound of pots and pans and quiet chatter coming from the kitchen, but before long she drifted off to sleep.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione woke to find a plate of food sitting on the table in front of the sofa and Minerva sitting in the chair nearby. She sat up and stretched. “Minerva, what are you doing here? Is there a problem?”

“Quite possibly,” she answered. “Poppy sent me to see you. She suggested that you may not be able to teach this year. Is this true?”

Hermione grabbed the bread off the plate and took a bite and washed it down with tea that Luna brought to her. “I should take the year off unless you want me to teach Muggle Studies this year.” She took another sip of tea. “I’m pregnant, and the thought of teaching students with wands or potions frightens me.” She set the tea and bread down and clutched her stomach. 

Minerva handed Hermione a small vial. “Now I understand why Poppy told me to bring this to you. She said it would help you feel better.”

Hermione took the vial and added a few drops of the potion to her tea. “Thank you. I didn’t know I had left it behind.” She sipped her tea and smiled. “Do you have anyone that can teach Potions?”

“I had an unexpected visitor today. Professor Severus Snape came to see me. It seems he faked his death and only recently felt he could safely come out of hiding. He came to me asking to teach.”

Hermione stared at Minerva. “Then you know how to communicate with him?”

“No. He said he wants to remain in hiding for a few more days. He is going to contact me soon.” She sipped her own tea. “This news doesn’t surprise you?”

Hermione shook her head. “I’ve known for several weeks that he’s alive. Everyone here knows. Draco and his parents know. Well, perhaps his parents don’t, but I know Draco knows.”

“Do you care to tell me how you found out?” Minerva asked.

“I’d rather not.” She took another bite of bread and another sip of tea. “Is there anyone else that can teach Potions?”

Minerva stared at her a moment. “You don’t want Severus to teach it?”

“It’s complicated, and I don’t know if I want him there or not.” She met Minerva’s gaze before looking down at her lap.

“Hermione, if I’m to make a decision, I need all the facts. Now, tell me the what your problem is with Severus,” Minerva said. 

Hermione took a deep breath. “He’s the father of my baby, and I haven’t seen or heard from him in five weeks.”

“I see, but there must be more to it than that,” Minerva said as she set her teacup down.

“I thought he cared about me, but after . . . he told me it never happened and walked away. I haven’t seen him since.”

Minerva stood. “I may have no choice but to offer the Potions classes to Severus. You are free to stay at Hogwarts and work in the library, and you will be free to leave if you so desire.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said.

Before Minerva turned and left, she laid a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “Remember. You can talk to me about anything.”

********** 

The next several weeks went by quickly. At Molly’s insistence, Hermione stayed in the Weasley’s home, and Molly made sure she stayed busy. At first, Hermione didn’t want to stay there, but the thought of staying at Hogwarts where she might run into Snape convinced her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Snape. She just didn’t know yet what she would say to him now that she knew she was pregnant.

When it came time to leave the Weasleys and move back to Hogwarts, Hermione was sad to go.

“Remember, dear,” Molly said. “If you need anything, we’re here.”

“Just send us an owl,” Arthur said.

Hermione agreed, gave both of them a hug, and Disapparated.

**********

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts and found the House Elves moving her things from her rooms near the Potions classroom to her new rooms near the library. Seeing that they had it all under control, she walked out to her office near the Potions classroom. She grabbed her papers, books and supplies and put them into her handbag with her clothes. She took a few minutes to double check and make sure she had all her things before walking out to the classroom.

As soon as she walked through the door, she found herself face to face with Snape. A small cry escaped her lips as she jumped. Memories of Snape as her professor in this classroom flooded through her. She tried to ignore them, but that only made her mind wander to the Masked Ball.

“I heard about your situation.” He glanced down at her stomach before returning his gaze to her eyes. “Is this why you did not attend the Masked Ball?”

Hermione tried to take a step back, but found herself pressed against the office door. “I was at the ball. We danced and -”

“Do. Not. Lie. To. Me.” He took a step toward her. “I was there and waited for hours. You were not there.” He pointed to her stomach. “Tell me. Who is the father of your child?”

“How can you ask me that? You know who the father is,” Hermione said. When Snape said nothing, she poked her finger at his chest. “You’re the father.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Tell me,” Hermione said. “How many women did you shag in the garden that night?” The instant the words left her lips, she wished she could take them back. She slipped her hand behind her and tried to find the doorknob, but Snape grabbed her arm before she could find it.

“Who told you I was in the garden?” He spoke quietly and calmly.

“No one had to tell me,” she said. “I was there. Why won’t you believe me? Do I need to prove it?”

“You can’t possibly prove you were there.” He took a deep breath. “But I will listen.”

Hermione took a deep breath herself before speaking. “We danced until I was out of breath, and then you took me out to the garden. I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed dancing with you, but you put your finger on my lips and told me not to speak unless I wanted you to stop. I didn’t want you to stop so I never said a word or made a sound. We were in the shadows against the building. We were almost caught when people walked by, but you whispered in my ear, ‘They can’t see us,” and made me feel safe. The only time you kissed me was at the end when you obviously thought I was going to make a sound and draw attention to us. At the end, you left me standing there alone after telling me that it ‘never happened’.” She yanked her arm from his grip and grabbed her wand from her pocket. With a quick wave of her wand, her hair smoothed itself and braided itself into an elegant style. “This is how I wore my hair that night.”

Snape took several steps back. “I never knew it was you.”

Hermione advanced on him, her wand raised. “Perhaps, if you had let me speak, you would have known it was me!” She lowered her voice. “Now. I asked you a question? How many women did you shag in the garden that night?”

“Only you,” Snape answered quietly.

“Would you have taken me to the garden if you had known it was me?” she asked.

His silence was the only answer she needed.

“Goodbye, Professor.”

**********


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione threw herself into her work. Many books had been ordered for the library. Some were new, and some were replacements for those lost during the war. Hermione had been given the task of cataloging all the books. She was thankful for the work as it kept her mind off Snape. She barely even thought of him at all over the next few weeks.

It wasn’t until students began coming to see her that she gave him any serious thought. At first, she was visited by second and third year students who wanted her to teach Potions. They complained to her about how much they disliked Snape’s teaching. They said they weren’t learning anything. Hermione listened to them and told them to give it time. She remembered what it was like to be a student in Snape’s classroom. They didn’t like her answer, but they said they would try to make it through the classes.

When the entire seventh year Advanced Potions students all came to see her at once, she began to wonder what was happening. The fact that Harry was with them just added to her confusion. The students stood back as Harry talked to Hermione. “We have a problem with Snape,” he said. “I wanted to talk to you about it before we discuss this with Minerva.”

Hermione leaned to the side to look at the group of students behind Harry. Many of them were staring at the floor. Some were shuffling their feet. All of them held their wands in their hands. “Shouldn’t they be in class right now?” 

“Snape didn’t show up for class,” Harry said. He glanced back at the group of students. “I saw them leaving the Potions classroom with their wands raised and ready to fight.”

“He’s not Snape,” one girl said.

A boy at the back of the group said, “We need to find him and -”

“And what?” Hermione asked. They whispered to each other, but none of them answered her.

“They were students when Snape taught Potions before the war,” Harry said. “If they say he’s changed, I think we should believe them.”

“I think we should discuss this somewhere else,” Hermione said. “If what they say is true - and it might be - then we need a private place to talk.”

“Agreed.”

******

Hermione looked around at the room full of students. They had voiced all their concerns, and she had listened patiently. However, she couldn’t tell if the stories were true, or if they had all carefully rehearsed the same story. It was no secret that Snape was not a popular teacher among the students. When she had been a student herself, she had occasionally entertained the idea of hatching a plot to get rid of him.

According to the students, Snape wasn’t teaching at all. Each class started with Snape flipping through the pages of the Potions book. He then picked a potion at random and told them to brew it. He never had anything prepared ahead of time, and many times the potion chosen could not be completed in the time alloted.

“It’s all so absurd,” Hermione whispered to Harry. “I don’t want to accuse them of lying, but we need more proof.”

“How are we going to get proof?” Harry asked. “If he was in class, I could use the cloak to spy on him, but he seems to have disappeared.”

“Do you have any Veritaserum?”

“No, and it will take a month to make some,” Harry said. “Minerva may have some, but we really shouldn’t use it on students. The sixth and seventh years will remember when Umbridge used it.”

“Excuse me.”

Harry and Hermione turned at the sound of the young voice. They both recognized the second year girl, Abigail.

“Yes, Abby,” Hermione said.

Abigail stepped forward and looked up at them. “What is Polyjuice Potion? Professor Snape has had our class brewing it for over three weeks. It’s the only potion we’ve brewed at all.”

**********

“Polyjuice potion? That is a serious accusation,” McGonagall said as she rose from her chair. “Do you have any proof?”

“A few students found some Polyjuice potion in Snape’s office. It wasn’t from the batch the second years are making. They took what they found and hid it. Then today, Snape didn’t show up for any of his classes,” Harry said.

“So, we figure the Polyjuice potion wore off and whoever has been taking Snape’s place had to hide,” Hermione said.

McGonagall walked around her desk and stopped in front of them. It was a moment before she said anything. “Why is it that trouble always follows the two of you?” Before Harry or Hermione could answer, she spoke again. “I want the two of you to find more proof.” She looked at Harry. “Take your cloak and search Severus’ office and rooms. I need to know if anything seems strange.” She looked at Hermione. “Talk to the students. Find out what they know and get that Polyjuice potion. I will talk with the teachers and staff.” She pulled out her wand. “Keep your wands ready. We’ll meet again in three hours.”

**********

Hermione headed for the Great Hall. It was almost time for supper, and most of the students would be there. She would be able to talk to them while Harry searched for clues. She was halfway there when she realized someone was behind her. Before she could raise her wand and turn, she was grabbed from behind. She felt a knife pressed against her throat and a wand pressed against her stomach.

“Drop your wand.”

Even though she didn’t recognize the voice, there was something about it that almost seemed familiar. Something about the tone, inflection, and word choice nagged at her. She didn’t know who he was, but she certainly knew that this was the man who had been impersonating Snape.

She hesitated only a moment before dropping her wand. She heard it clatter on the floor, the sound echoing all around them. “What do you want?”

“I need your help,” he whispered in her ear. “I need to find a book.”

“Have you tried looking in the library?” Before the last word passed over her lips, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. The knife pressed a little harder against her throat, and she felt a trickle of blood run down her neck.

“This is a special book, a book that’s been hidden. It belongs to powerful wizard I know, but he won’t share it’s location with me. I think you know where it is.” He pushed her forward.

As they walked, Hermione thought she saw one of the portraits wink at her. She dismissed it until it happened again when they turned the corner to the staircase. “Do you know what book it is? What is the title?”

“Advanced Potion-Making.”

“You can buy those anywhere,” Hermione said as she started to take the stairs to the fourth floor.

He stopped her. “We’re going to the Potions classroom,” he said and nudged her towards the down staircase. “The copy I need is very special.”

“Why do you think I know where it is?”

“You had a close relationship with the owner of this copy.”

Hermione didn’t respond, and they walked in silence for the remainder of the trip down to the Potions classroom. Just before they opened the door of the classroom, she noticed a House Elf wink at her before disappearing.

As they entered the classroom, her heart leapt into her throat. The room was full of wizards, and they all looked exactly like Severus Snape.

**********


	5. Chapter 5

“Let her go. She doesn’t know where the book is.”

Hermione heard her captor laugh. “No she doesn’t, but one of you does.”

“We can stop you before you hurt her.”

Hermione couldn’t tell which Snape spoke. She didn’t even know who they really were, but she suspected it was Harry’s idea. She just wished the real Snape was among all the fakes. She moved her head slightly to try to see all of them, hoping she could recognize the real Snape if he was there. The instant she moved her head, she felt sick, and her knees felt weak. “What did you do?” she asked.

He didn’t answer her. He spoke to the Snapes. “Too late. I assume that by now you have found a way to rescue Severus Snape. If he’s here, he can save her. If not, she has an hour before she dies. Of course, the poison will kill the baby before then.” He let go and stepped backwards. Hermione collapsed. “I’ll just go now, but I’ll be back for the book.”

Hermione closed her eyes to try to stop the room from spinning, but she still heard hurried footsteps all around her.

“Stop! Let him go. It’s a trap. He wants us to follow.”

“Severus,” Hermione said.

Strong arms lifted her, and she clung to them. Her head felt heavy, and her stomach felt like it was turning inside out. She heard people speaking, but most of them sounded far away. She tried to pick the closest, strongest voice to focus on, but it kept slipping away from her.

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered.

“I’m here.” She felt the breath against her ear and knew she was safe.

She tried to rest and let the voices roll over her. Some still sounded like Snape. Some were changing, but she couldn’t recognize them yet.

“The poison was on the knife,” someone to her left said.

Hermione felt a hand on her face. “She feels cold, but she’s sweating.” 

“Watch her. Let me know if her condition changes.”

“I’ve got a bezoar.” The voice came from across the room.

“No. That will not cure this poison.”

She heard a rattling of bottles. “I found the blue bottle!”

“Bring it here now. Add it to the cauldron.”

“How much?”

“Half the bottle.”

The voices were becoming more jumbled, and it was becoming more difficult to pick out individual voices. Two voices remained clear. Molly was watching over her. Her voice was always close. Snape’s voice rose above the others, and Hermione hoped that it was truly him.

“She’s turning white,” Molly said as she wiped her face with a wet cloth.

“We don’t have much time,” Snape said. “Bring me the ladle.”

Suddenly a hush fell over the room, and soon Hermione felt something pressed against her lips. She felt the warm liquid slip across her tongue and down her throat. She opened her eyes just enough to see Snape leaning over her. 

“You’re safe now.”

**********

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Snape leaned over her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“How are you?” he asked.

She stared up at him for a moment. Then she slapped him. “How could you?” She pulled her hand back to slap him again, but he caught her wrist.

“I saved your life.” He released her hand and stepped back.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” She slowly sat up. He reached over to help adjust the pillows, but she smacked his hand away. “How could you kiss me after what you did at the Masked Ball?” She turned and punched a pillow before leaning back against it. “That was you at the ball, wasn’t it? It wasn’t the impostor?”

Snape sighed and sat in the chair near the bed. “It was me.”

“Explain. I want to know why you --”

“Henry sent the invitation to you,” he said.

“Henry? Who is Henry?”

“Henry is the impostor. He sent the invitation, but he never knew you attended. He didn’t recognize you.”

“And you did?”

“I knew the moment you walked through the doors.” 

“The garden?” she asked. “You wanted that? With me?”

“I thought that was obvious.” Snape reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

“The way you treated me after . . . I thought --” She looked away from him.

“I was protecting you.” Snape stood and turned her head with a finger under her chin. “I didn’t want Henry to know I was with you.”

Hermione looked Snape in the eyes. “By rejecting me, you made him think I was someone else?”

“Yes.”

She shifted her pillows again and smoothed her blanket. “Where have you been since that night?”

“I followed Henry and got caught in a trap. I was trapped until a House Elf found me today and broke the spell holding me.”

“A House Elf saved you?”

“The portraits and House Elves were the first to notice Henry in the castle. They began a search for me.”

“Excuse me.”

They both turned at the sound of the voice. It was Luna.

“Yes, Luna,” Hermione said.

“Harry is missing,” Luna said. “He was with us when we took the Polyjuice potion, but he was gone when we all turned back. Have you seen him?”

“No,” Snape and Hermione answered together.

“Severus.” Hermione waited for him to look at her. “Harry is the only person that knows the location of the book.”

**********

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to stand. Snape held her down with a hand on her shoulder. “You still need rest.”

“One of my best friends is in danger. I can’t stay here.” She pushed his hand away and stood. “What if Henry has him?” She grabbed her wand from the table by the bed.

“Henry will not kill him,” Snape said. “He wants the book and will not destroy his only opportunity.”

“Harry will die before he tells Henry where the book is.” Hermione walked out the door without waiting for them to follow. She turned the corner and ran into Molly and Ron.

“Have you seen Ginny?” Molly asked.

“We can’t find her,” Ron said.

“Henry has her,” Snape said.

As Ron and Molly asked who Henry was, Hermione spun around to face Snape. “You can’t know that. She probably went to find Harry.”

“Wait,” Ron said. “Harry’s missing too?”

Hermione and Snape ignored Ron. “If he can’t get what he wants from Harry, he will hurt Ginny,” Snape said.

“We have to go,” Hermione said. “We have to find them.”

“Not until we prepare.” Snape headed towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked. Snape didn’t answer. He just kept walking. Hermione tried to catch him. “Severus Snape! You stop this instant and talk to me.”

“Hermione,” Ron said as he grabbed her arm. “You can’t talk to Snape like that.”

“I don’t care,” she said. She shook her arm from Ron’s grip. “He knows something he’s not telling us. I want to know what it is.” She raised her wand as she walked quickly after Snape. “Impedimenta!”

Snape stopped, turned, and glared at her.

“Tell me what you know!” she yelled.

“I have supplies hidden. We need them.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“Tell me about Henry!” Hermione demanded. “Why is he doing this? Why does he want the book?”

“He will not kill Harry or Ginny,” Snape said. He turned back towards the stairs.

“You are not answering my questions.” Hermione strode after him. “How do you know these things? How do you know he won’t kill them? He tried to kill me.”

“He wants me to watch.” He began climbing the stairs.

“WHY?” Hermione raised her wand again. “TELL ME!”

Snape spun around and took several steps towards her. “Because he’s my son!”

Hermione almost dropped her wand. “You mean our son?”

Snape ignored her question.

Ron stepped between them. “Stop. Unless this will help find Ginny and Harry, it can wait.”

“Don’t worry, Ron. The House Elves will be able to find them,” Luna said. “Unless he uses the Time-Turner.”

Hermione turned and stared at Luna. “Time-Turner?”

“I saw it around his neck,” Luna said.

“Is he from the future?” Ron asked.

“Let’s worry about that later,” Molly said. “We need to gather supplies and find Ginny and Harry.”

Hermione turned to the stairs. “Where is Severus?”

“Room of Requirement?” Ron guessed.

Hermione caught up with Snape outside the room of requirement. He was just leaving the room. “I thought you were gathering supplies.”

Snape held up a small leather pouch. “You can’t believe you were the first to use an extension charm.”

She felt her face flush. “We still need to talk. We can’t fight Henry if we don’t know more about him.”

“You are not going,” Snape said.

“I agree with Snape,” Ron said. “It’s too dangerous.”

She turned and stared at Ron. “How would you know?”

“He tried to kill you, Hermione,” he said. “I know you want to stop him but you’ll be safer here.”

“I’ll be safer if I go.” She turned back to Snape. “If you go and leave me here, he might come back for me.”

Before Snape or Ron could respond, Molly interrupted. “We don’t have time to argue. Hermione has made her decision. We should leave now.”

“How do we find them?” Hermione asked.

“The House Elves, of course,” Luna said.

**********


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stumbled when they suddenly appeared in a forest. The ground under her feet was uneven from the tree roots. Snape grabbed her until she was steady.

“There.” The House Elf pointed to a small stone house sitting further into the forest. “Wizard magic ends here.” The Elf drew a line on the ground with a stick.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“It was how Henry trapped me,” Snape explained. “Past this point, wizard magic will not work. Elf magic will work, and potions work, but nothing else.”

“These spots are rare,” Molly said. “The Ministry tried once to map them, but they move.”

“This one appears to be permanent,” Snape said.

“Are Harry and Ginny in there?” Luna asked.

“Yes,” replied the Elf.

“Is Henry there?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” It was Snape that replied. He stared at the house. “I can feel him,” he said as he pulled bottles of potions from his bag and placed them in the pockets of his robes. Next he pulled a small selection of knives from the bag and gave one to each of them, keeping the largest for himself. When he was finished he took Hermione’s bag from her and gave both bags to the Elf. “Take these to my office at Hogwarts.”

“No. I need my bag,” Hermione said as the Elf disappeared.

“Hermione,” Ron said. “It’s full of too much. You won’t be able to carry it when the magic fails.”

Her face turned red. “Of course, you’re right. I wasn’t thinking.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

As they started walking, Ron asked, “Why don’t we just send the House Elf to get Ginny and Harry?”

“We need the Elf to join us later,” Luna whispered.

Snape stopped and turned. “Do you wish to let Henry know our plan?” His voice so low that Hermione had to strain to hear.

“No,” Ron said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the house, Hermione was surprised to find the door unlocked. Snape opened it and walked through first, followed by Hermione. Luna, Ron and Molly stood guard outside.

Henry was standing in the center of the room, smiling.

“I knew it wouldn’t take long for you to find me.”

Hermione didn’t recognize his face, but she knew the voice. “Henry.”

“He told you my name. What else did he tell you?” he asked.

“You’re our son,” Hermione said.

Henry laughed. “Is that what he told you?” He turned to Snape. “Do you want to tell her the truth or shall I?” When Snape didn’t respond, Henry turned back to Hermione. “Do you know that you will have a baby girl? She will grow up to be a smart and powerful witch. Everyone will love her. She will have everything I always wanted.”

“Hermione, don’t listen to him. He lies.” Ginny’s voice came from a dark corner of the room. Her voice was low and scratchy, but there was no doubt it was her. Hermione squinted to try to see her.

Henry turned and kicked Ginny. “Shut up! I didn’t give you permission to speak!” He turned back to Hermione, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet and smooth. “I’m not surprised at all that he didn’t tell you about me. He loves you and your daughter. He doesn’t want you to know what he did.”

“Severus, I don’t understand,” Hermione said. She glanced at Snape. 

“I will tell you everything later,” Snape said without looking at her.

“He’s lying,” Henry said. “He won‘t tell you anything. Give me the book, and I will tell you everything.”

Hermione ignored both of them. “Why do you want the book, Henry?”

“He thinks it holds secrets to becoming a powerful wizard.” Harry’s voice came from another dark corner of the room. “You’re wrong, Henry. It’s just a book.”

Henry turned around. “Shut up!”

“The book is not special,” Snape said. His voice was so quiet that Hermione barely heard him, but Henry spun around and strode towards Snape.

“I’ve heard the tales. I’ve read the stories. I know the book isn’t the same as the others. I know it can help him.”

“Him?” Hermione asked.

Before she heard an answer, she felt a small hand take hers as there was a brilliant flash of light. She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them, she saw that they were inside the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Henry was surrounded by witches and wizards, all with their wands aimed at him.

**********

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

As the House Elves disappeared, Hermione watched as McGonagall and Snape grabbed Henry and made him swallow some Veritaserum. After waiting a few moments for the potion to take effect, Snape started asking questions. “Why do you want the book?”

Henry glared at Snape as he answered. “I heard the book has spells written in the margins that aren’t taught at Hogwarts. I want to give it to my younger self so I will be a great wizard and get the respect I deserve.”

Hermione rushed forward and pushed through the crowd. “That’s all? You tried to kill me and my baby! You took my friends and threatened them! And all you want to do is make your own childhood easier?”

“Yes,” Henry said. “And I want to be the favorite. It’s only right. I am the older child.”

“How old are you?” Hermione demanded. “Because you are behaving as a child now. Do you always throw tantrums to get what you want?”

“Hermione, this isn’t wise,” Molly said from behind her.

“I don’t care. I want answers.” She stared at Henry and waited for answers.

“I am twenty years old. My younger self is one year old,” Henry said. “And this is not a tantrum.”

“Hermione, perhaps you should stop and let me ask the questions,” Snape said as he stepped between them.

She ignored Snape. “Henry, what do you want Severus to tell me? Do you know? If you know, I want you to tell me. Tell me everything you know.”

“My mother rescued him and saved his life while all of you were fighting against Voldemort. She took him to London and took care of him until he was well. During the time he stayed with her, she became pregnant with me. He left her before I was born. She raised me alone. I never had the benefit of his knowledge except as a student in his classroom. He never even knew I was his son until I traveled back in time and found him. When he wouldn’t give me the book, I invited you both to the Masked Ball. You know the rest. of the story.”

Before she even asked the question, Hermione could see by the look on Snape’s face that the story was true. “Is this true? Did you walk out on her? Did you leave her to raise Henry by herself?”

“It’s complicated,” Snape answered.

She turned to McGonagall. “Give me the potion!” She tried to take the vial of Veritaserum from her, but she didn’t have it. She looked around to see who had it and was surprised to see that the crowd had left. Only a few people were still in the room. She turned back to Snape and saw that he had the vial.

“We will talk about this later, Hermione,” he said before turning to Henry. “The book is not the secret to becoming a great wizard. I only wrote one spell inside the book.”

“You’re lying,” Henry said. “I heard the stories. All the students knew about the book. Harry Potter found the book, learned spells from it, and used them to defeat Voldemort. The book made Harry Potter a great and powerful wizard.”

“Stories evolve over time,” McGonagall said. “After so many years, the stories would be more legend than truth.”

Henry frowned. “What will I do now?”

“I’m certain your mother loves you, Henry,” Molly said. “She would have done everything she could to make you a great wizard.”

“She didn’t tell my father about me,” he said.

“I will speak with your mother and offer my assistance,” Snape said.

“Thank you,” Henry said. He tried to say more, but he couldn’t seem to get any words out. His face paled, and his hair turned white. Then suddenly, he disappeared.

“What happened?” Hermione asked. “Where did he go?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Luna asked. “He finished what he came here to do. The future he was from doesn’t exist anymore.”

 

** Epilogue **

_Time is elastic. Wizards know this. It is one reason that the use of Time-Turners is closely monitored. If used properly and over short spans of time, no harm is done, and time gently returns to the proper shape._

_Sometimes, time is stretched too far, and the shape of it is forever altered._

Snape sent an owl to Henry’s mother asking her to come with Henry to Hogwarts, and he asked Hermione to be there when she arrived.

Hermione walked around the Great Hall, never meeting Snape’s gaze. She could feel his eyes on her. Every time she passed by him, she could feel that he wanted to speak to her, but she quickened her pace.

When she heard footsteps on the floor behind her, she spun around and almost fell. Except for the child in her arms, she could swear she was looking into a mirror. The woman before her was older, but she knew she was looking into her own eyes.

From behind her, she heard Snape speak softly. “Once you learned the proper spells and potions, you traveled back in time and saved me. Henry is your son.”

The older Hermione handed the young Henry to her. “Please take good care of him.”

“I will. I promise,” she said as she took the child in her arms.

“Thank you,” the older Hermione said, smiling, and then she too disappeared.

_And sometimes the elastic of time breaks._

**********

**THE END**


End file.
